If You Had A Second Chance
by DarkChildSasumi
Summary: A Story of a girl named Michicko who helps Seita & Setsuko through their struggle; bringing a bigger one for her & her family. Grave Of Fireflies with a dark lemon twist. R & R
1. Chapter 1

It's been only four weeks since Seita's mother died, and we've been sitting here in this hollow cave calling it a home.

Little Setsuko has slowly began to lose pounds.

I'm Michiko; I'm a 17 year old girl with no family, no friends and, no one to turn to. I met the two of them inside the elementary school where my grandparent's bodies were burned along with Seita's mother. When they went to live with their aunt, she didn't allow "strays" into her home so I found my own place to stay. When she kicked them out, they stayed with me, I didn't mind.

So now it's me, Seita, Setsuko, and my two younger siblings Minako and Masuyo. Seita's great idea of stealing as we were being raided while people ran away from their homes... It held us up...for a while... and now...

Now, I sit here in our small little sheltered home with a baby, a toddler, and child lying on dirty mats; close to each other for heat as the rain falls. Seita left for food early in the morning but hadn't been back yet. My guess was that maybe he went for shelter from the rain but it's only a guess. I sat by the entrance and watched the pots I put out in the rain fill with rain water.

My eyes lost focus and only daydreamed of a life I wish I could give these children. Just then, Minako's cries brought me back to reality. I stood up and walked over to the dirt mat where she laid and picked her up. She cried harder, so I gently rocked her but her crying wouldn't stop. The last thing I could want right now is for the other two to wake up and complain that they were hungry.

So I laid her back down on her stomach and went into the rain filling up one of her bottles with rain water and sat the partially empty pot back in the rain. I walked back to her and rested her in my arms and fed her the cooling water.

Minako drank it down in such a hurry she cried for another. Refilling the bottle and feeding her again made her hush down. I looked at her pale frail body, Minako used to be so chubby, now she was skinny and her bones showed through her skin.

My brown eyes watered thinking what a struggle we were in. Because there are so many mouths to feed, the food vanished so quickly. That's why I stopped eating to provide more food for the younger ones because they need it more than I did.

"I'm back!" Seita called as he walked inside the cave.

"What took you so long? They haven't eaten one thing! If you didn't tell me to stay and watch them I would have went and gotten them food!" I said looking up at him as he stood over me and Minako.

"Ah! Michiko, you complain too much. I brought back more than enough just like I promised." He said taking off the big book bag he carried and kneeled as he took food, clothes, and even blankets.

"Where did you get all of this?" I asked peeking into the bag.

"Yeah, it's nice huh? I got it from one of the houses while they were away." He said taking a bite out of a rice ball.

With Minako in one arm I took one of the smallest blankets and laid her on top it, and as gently as I could I wrapped her inside of it with her small head poking out of it. I picked her back up and rested her against my breast.

"I've been thinking Seita, if I could get a job working around houses or anything to get us money. It would help a lot." I said taking a glance at him.

"We're doing just fine right now." He reassured eating his third rice ball.

I reached over and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Save some for the smaller ones." I commanded giving him a hard stare.

"You know there's a lot in here, there's even enough for you. Don't worry, okay?" I looked at him slightly annoyed.

I don't know if he could tell I was pissed or not. But I thought to myself.

'Just because there's a lot today, doesn't mean there be a lot tomorrow.'

'Just watching how he thought for the day and not the week made it official! I need to g out and get a job somehow.'

"Minako, aren't you going to eat?" Seita asked.

"No thanks Seita, I'm not even really hungry." I said lying through my teeth.

I hadn't eaten a single bite of anything for 2 days; I was starving.

"Sei... ta?" Setsuko called slowly sitting up, next to Masuyo waking him up.

"Here..." Seita offered Setsuko and Masuyo rice balls.

They wolfed down all their food in a matter of second which I didn't blame them for but I let them eat their fill as I fed Minako as much as her little stomach could take before they all laid there head down to sleep.

That's all they really could do, eat and sleep... there was nothing else here for us but life or death. And I had no intention of letting death get the best of us. What I hadn't realized is as I was lying Minako to sleep, Seita had already fallen asleep.

I figured this was the best time to leave while everyone slept. I took some of the clothes Seita brought and I washed with the homemade bar of soap he got as well. I washed my previous clothes and laid them out to dry on Setsuko's swing, which was now are place to hang dry our clothes.

I combed my long black hair that resting on my shoulders and hit the center of my back and walked up the grassy hill up to the village in a determined search for a job…


	2. Chapter 2

One by one every place was turning me down and I was starting to give up hope till I saw a little hut far off with an elder man sitting with his back turned to the road. 

'This was my last chance so I had better make the best of it.' I thought. 

"Excuse me, Sir?" I called to him, making him turn around. 

"Hnm?" Was his reply. 

"I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, May I help around your farm? If you can't pay me yen, I'd be glad to take payment in portions of food." I said nervously. 

"No, no. I have my three sons to do this work I don't need no ' lil' girl 'round 'ere gettin' in the way." He said while shooing me off like I was some sort of fly. 

I was going to turn and leave when I saw a pile of filthy clothes with flies around them. 

"Then let me do house work!" I commanded sternly with a hint of desperate in my voice. 

"Eh?" He questioned, like he had a wax build up or something. 

"Let me wash your clothes, clean your home and even cook you a decent meal, every day! Just give me payment in food or even clothes your sons can't fit anymore." He sat there and he thought about it, then he looked back up at me. 

"Alright, ya' got'cha self a deal. Ya' have yer' work out for ya' lil girl. Start on the clothes and work your way inside." He said with his funny country accent. 

"Thank you!" I said happily. 

I ran to the clothes not even paying attention to the disturbingly harsh smell burning my nose. They smelt, really bad honestly but this was my big break to help out my own small family back in that cave. But when I snapped out of it, I felt like throwing up – like my stomach twisted around. 

I knew there was no way in hell, even if hell froze over; I would be able to wash these clothes with the stench. So I went inside I began filling up to of their largest pots with water and I left it to boil. 

As the water boiled I swept the kitchen, dining room, and living room wood floors. By the time I finished sweeping both pots of water were boiling. I carried them each one at a time and pouring them into the washing crate. 

I threw the clothes insides there to soak, I took a knife and cut 1/3 of a bar of soap and threw it in the water. After a little wait I knelt down and began scrubbing the clothes as hard as I could against the cleaning board. 

By the time I finished all the clothes my hands were red and I couldn't feel them too much. I did the best I could; you could tell they even looked brand new. I went over and then started hanging them up on their clothes line and I headed back inside the house to clean. 

The sun was set now, and I finished cleaning the whole house. I even folded their clothes and put them away. That's when the elder man walked inside with his three sons behind him arguing loudly. They quickly stopped arguing looking at the food at the table then looking back at me. 

"Who's she?" One of them asked, from his looks I took it he was the youngest. 

He had the longest hair of the three boys. All had brown hair; different lengths and brown eyes. The tallest boy who I assumed was the oldest had the most unusual gray eyes. It wasn't common for Japanese descents to carry on a different color eyes, so it was a beautiful thing to appreciate. 

"She's our new maid from now on. Don't give her a hard time. Michiko, these are my sons, Yoshiro, Yuudai, and Taro." He said introducing them to me each waving as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said bowing.

They bowed back and walked over to the table of food to eat. As they went to eat I was going to go outside to wait till the finished eat when Yoshiro, the youngest one called me.

"Michiko? Where are you going you aren't going to eat with us?" He asked.

I turned looking to him. "Oh no, I just clean. That's all, after you're done eating I'll clean up and I'll be going home for the day."

"Why? Just stay, you're cleaning and cooking is great." Yoshiro said with a mouth full of food.

"Yoshiro, shut up! She has parents back at home who probably wondering where she is right now." Yuudai commanded.

"My parents died when I was little and my grandparents. It's just me and my siblings." I said before closing the door behind me. I didn't have to say that but I felt like had I not, they might feel the need to pry in my hard life. As far as I was concerned, being eldest it was only my burden to carry on.

"Now look what you did!" Yuudai yelled at Yoshiro before hitting him in his head with his chopsticks.

"Ow! How was I supposed to know that?" Yoshiro yelled back.

That's all I heard as I walked down the dirt path.

"Hey! Michiko!" Yuudai yelled running after me.

"Sir?" I replied turning around seeing him with a large picnic basket and another basket filled with clothes.

"Pops said to give you these, and he said see you tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up." He said handing me the things he brought out.

"T-thank you so much." I thanked completely stunned.

"No, thank you. You did a great job, see you tomorrow." Yuudai yelled running back into his home.

"Hehe..." I smiled thinking about the good job I did, made me feel good; and headed home.

'We're going to make it.' I thought smiling all the way home…


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked down the grassy hill I heard nothing but crying. I ran down there as fast I could while holding the two heavy baskets in my hands. I put them down at the entrance and I ran inside seeing all three of my young siblings crying and Seita trying to hush them.

"What's wrong?" I asked franticly.

"I don't know! They just won't stop crying!" Seita yelled at me.

"Where the hell were you? I went to go look for but I couldn't find you!"

"I'm not a child Seita! I don't have to tell you where I go! But just so you know I GOT A JOB!"I screamed as loud as could back at him, making all three children go silent.

He just stared at me for a while, but I didn't move my eyes off of his, he laid back on his mat and turned towards the wall.

This arrogance about him sometimes mad my blood before even if we are in this situation; he should remember I'm here to help I'm not the enemy.

"Michiko!" Masuyo cried running to me. He looked up at me with his caramel and chocolate mixed eyes ; a plead of happiness but sadness because he was highly agitated.

I patted his head, I knew what was wrong, and the bugs had been getting to all of them. They were just itchy; nothing a bath couldn't cure.

"Come on you two, let go take a bath." I said as I picked up Minako.

I dragged the large heavy, metal, bucket of rain water and pulled into our homemade burn pit. I only let it warm up; never to get it too hot because the metal would burn the flesh off them. I helped undress all three of them and washed them up. I washed their hair and freed their body and hair of small beetles and even lice. When I was done the container there was floating insects of all sorts and the water was brown. I pulled the container to a spot near where we went to the bathroom and dumped the water of filth in the pit. I cleaned out the container and put it next to where the swing was and I walked back inside.

Masuyo and Setsuko were eating ripe apples.

"Where did you get those from?" I asked picking up Minako, about to give her the rest of the rain water in her bottle but it was all gone.

"In your basket! It's got lots of yummy foods; even juice and candy!" He said happily before taking another bite out of his apple.

I looked into the basket, he wasn't lying the old man filled it with everything that didn't need to be refrigerated but the drinks.

"Well you guys eat as much as you can because I'll bring more food for you guys every day!" I smiled as I took some apple juice out the small carton and poured it into the bottle.

That night we all ate until our stomachs denied any more room to fill. As I laid them to bed I saved some food for Seita and I hide the rest away that could do us good in the future. I woke earlier than I expected to that morning but I was so excited about bringing back more food, that I did my same routine getting ready and walked to Mr. Kubo's home. At first I thought I was late because the boys where already outside helping their father; I franticly ran to Mr. Kubo nervous of losing a job as easy as I got it.

"Ah! Good timing! I'm glad ya' came early! Because I need the cellar cleaned out! Yuudai, show 'er the way." He yelled, as Yuudai ran over.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully, but out of breath.

"Morning." I said following him towards the cellar.

"So... how many siblings do you have?" Yuudai asked me, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

I would have said two, but I took care of Setsuko and Seita so much I cared for them as my siblings; maybe ,more than that.

"Four..."

"Whoa, and you all are living at home, with no adult?" Yuudai said completely stunned.

"I am an adult." I shot at him, a little hot headed.

"Oh, but you don't look nowhere near 21." He said as if he were complimenting me in an unassuming way.

"I'm 17, but that doesn't mean I'm not responsible like any other 21 year old."

"I'm 18, Yoshiro is 13, and Taro is 19." He told me, like he wasn't paying too much to what I was saying, and then he stopped.

"Here's the cellar." He said putting his head down.

"Thanks for showing me the way." I said before opening the cellar.

My eyes widen in horror, at the amount of junk and dust was down here. I already know I had my work cut out for me. I swallowed hard and walked down into the cellar, when Yuudai ran off. I looked around for source of light and found a small window which I cracked opened to relieve the stuffy smell in the cellar. I heard footsteps and I turned around seeing all three boys standing there, they each had cleaning things in their hands and the dropped them and left but Yuudai stayed.

"Pops, told me to help out or you'll never finish."

"It's okay. I get paid to clean on my own, you can go." I told him because I didn't want any less of a pay.

'Besides, I like cleaning a certain way and as long as no one was around I could clean extremely quickly.'

"Are you sure?" He asked sounding concern.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be up there in time to make dinner."

"A-alright then..." He said before running off.

Later on that night, just like I said I was completely done and I had dinner finished by the time they came inside. After they ate dinner, I cleaned up and I received payment for the day.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Kubo" I bowed.

"Ya' know Michiko, yer' very good at this. 'Morrow you can start on the bedrooms, okay?"

"Alright Mr. Kubo, Have a good night Sir!" I smiled before bowing and shutting the door as I left to walk home.

I exhaled softly tired, I took no more than six steps when Yuudai ran up to me.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him as I walked.

"I came to walk you home." He smiled.

"I'm fine, I make home safely all the time."

"Yeah, from now on I'll make sure you get there." He smirked.

I'll admit that Yuudai was attractive. His dark brown hair rested on his shoulders and he had unusual gray eyes that made me think of Royalty my grandmother once spoke highly of in her stories when she was young. Yuudai was really tall, taller than his nineteen year old brother and he had a tan, all his brothers did from always being in the sun.

I don't know if Yuudai liked me or not, but he started finding anyway type of way to be near me. I enjoyed it but because I wasn't used to it; I admit I was on the fence with him way more than I needed to be.

"Here, let me get those baskets for you." He said taking them away from me before I could object.

"Really, it's okay. I can carry it." I pleaded.

"Nah, you've been cleaning all day. And then, you make us dinner. When you get home you have four children who haven't seen you all day who'll need tender, love and care. Save your strength." He convinced me.

When Yuudai said that I felt my cheeks heat up, so I put my head down so he couldn't see but I guess he did because he let out a small laugh. I was too shy at the moment to ask what was so funny, but I knew it was me. When we got to the grassy hill, I stopped and told him.

"My house isnt much further..." I lied because I just wanted him to turn away, my home wasn't the living the condition anyone needed to know of.

"Hm? Then I'll walk you all the way there."

"It's fine Yuudai... please... go home before your family worries abou –."

"Michiko!" Masuyo screamed running up the grassy hill.

I ran and met him half way as he tried talking to me out of breath.

"Mic- hiko..! We missed you! Even Seita said so!" He said before looking up and seeing Yuudai and hid behind me.

I turned and looked at Yuudai who had a sorrowful look on his face. That's the face I wanted to avoid, the face of feeling pity for one less fortunate than others. I didn't ask anyone to feel sorry for me – I didn't even ask to be put in the situation that I was in. But maybe if I wasn't, where would these kids be…? I realized I was grateful for my brothers and sisters…

"This is my little brother Masuyo..." I said looking back at him who was staring up at with his big light brown eyes. He grinned showing a mouth with missing teeth and his adorable freckles. Masuyo always had a beautiful aura that made me smile; they all did.

"Michiko, is that the man you who gives you things?"

"Yes, He is."

I replied feeling no need to tell him, there's no need to break it down to a five year old that it's his father who's paying me.

"Thanks Mister." Masuyo yelled before running down the hill.

"Michiko is home! Michiko is home!" I heard him cry ecstaticly.

I began to follow him thinking that Yuudai would leave the baskets and return home, but instead without me knowing he followed me inside. The cavern was lit up with fire flies; as well as a couple candles and they sat on the floor eating what food Seita had brought back a day or so ago.

"So this is your family?" Yuudai asked surprising me a bit.

I turned and looked at him.

"Yes, this is the whole bunch." I introduced him to all of them.

Seita just waved and went back to eating. But Setsuko and Masuyo ran up to him to meet and shake his hand like he was an idol. He might have not been, but in a little bit of a way he was a life saver if his brothers weren't such slobs I wouldn't receive as much as I did.

"You guys go finish dinner while I walk Mr. Yuudai out of here."

"Okay." They said before running back to their meal.

Honestly that was most energetic I'd seen them in a long time; made me light up inside.

"You can tell they look up to you." Yuudai said breaking me out of my trance.

"Heh, maybe..." I said with my head down as I walked with him up the grassy hill.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday and even though you just started. You should bring your siblings with you to work with you."

"What?" I said surprised looking at him like he lost his mind.

"I'm not doing that, I'm not going to get fired!"

"What I mean is, every Saturday my brothers and my Pops go to the beach all day just to relax. Come with us."

"I can't Yuudai, your father wouldn't like that and I don't want to put my burdens in his lap."

"My father isn't going to fire you. Your best thing that's happened to him since after my mother ran away with another man. Just come, I promise you won't get fired..." He said looking deep in my eyes; trying to convince me.

"I don't know Yuudai, I m-."

Before I could explain anything to him, I felt his warm lips pressed against mines for a moment and my eyes shot open in surprise. I hadn't had enough to time to react because his lips were gone.

"Good night Michiko, remember be at my house tomorrow early!" He yelled running up the hill before disappearing into the night. I didn't say yes to him… but I think my kiss might have.

I touched my lips, still in shock...' My first kiss.'

I blushed reliving the moment one more time just to soak it in and when I turned around to walk in the cavern Seita was there glaring at me.

"No wonder you get so many things." He shot at me.

I would have said something, but I knew he was still bitter at me for getting a job. He wanted to me be the 'Man of the house' and do everything, But his approach just wasn't working. I hoped he would come to appreciate what I was doing for him… for all of them…


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, I woke them all up and placed a big blanket in a basket with a handle inside I laid sleeping Minako and wrapped her body in another blanket. We all showed up at their home, seeing Yuudai hooking a wagon's piece to the back of his father's old truck. 

"Ya'll sit in the back with Yuudai since he went in volunteered it. But one ya'll gots'a get in the front too, so the truck don't slow up." Mr. Kubo said walking to his truck. 

"Mr. Kubo, are you sure you don't want me to stay behind and clean the rooms like you asked?" I questioned. 

"No, Saturday's are days we take a break. Yer only human girl. Git in the wagon." He said climbing inside and roaring the truck to life. 

"Seita go sit in the front of the truck." I told him. 

"Why do I have to go in the front?" He asked. 

"Go!" I said sternly. 

I heard him swear all the way until he got inside the truck. Then Yuudai helped me get the three smaller ones inside the wooden wagon, and after we were all in Mr. Kubo drove us down to the beach… 

All of them ran off to the water but me, Yuudai, and Mr. Kubo. Mr. Kubo went and got his blanket and laid it on the beach going to sleep right there. Yuudai stayed by my side and kept asking if I wanted him to hold Minako so I could enjoy the water. 

"No, really it's okay. As soon as she wakes I'll take her in the water." 

"Alright." He said taking off his shirt and shoes. 

I thought he was going to run into the water, but he sat right back down next to me. 

"I want to talk with you..." He said while smiling glancing to me. 

"Talk about what?" I asked shielding Minako from the sun as the others screamed and laughed playing in the ocean. A part of me was interested in what he had to say but I know I came off completely opposite. 

"I want to know about you..." He said in a charming type of voice that made my face go flushed. 

"Why? There's nothing to know." I said looking down at my baby sister. 

"Now, you and I both know that's a lie..." He said taking my chin into his hand and making me look into his eyes. 

"I don't bite you know? Well not unless I'm eating and if you want me to." He said making me laugh. 

"Oh! She laughs too!" He said with a surprised look on his face making me giggle some more. 

My laughs must have woke up Minako because I heard her say. 

"Ma… Ma." 

Her words were far apart but the word "Mama" was clear to me. I smiled picking her up and kissing her nose making her giggle. Once upon a time she was my "fat girl", she wasn't as chubby as she used to be but she was getting back there. 

"They're more of your own kids than your siblings." Yuudai said looking out into the water. 

"You're a really great big sister, they're really lucky to have you..." 

"Thank you." 

"I'm glad you came to work for us." 

"Yeah, I am too." I said looking out at the water as well. 

"So... where's that swim you promised me?" He said standing up, and his extending out his arms to help me up. 

We walked to the water and joined them all in play. 

Time went by so fast next thing I knew the sun was going down and the water began to get colder. That's when Mr. Kubo called us back to the truck. We all were quiet, completely drained from the trip. When we got back to his house, I insisted on making them dinner so Mr. Kubo insisted we stay the night. We all ate, and I cleaned as they showed and got ready for bed. 

Mr. Kubo and Taro continued to sleep in their own beds. Seita slept on the floor of Taro's bedroom, he only asked for a blanket and went straight to sleep. Yoshiro let the two girls sleep in his bed as him and Masuyo slept on the same futon together. I was up still cleaning and I had only guessed Yuudai was sleeping. 

"Let me help you out." He said while already cleaning. 

"But it's my job as the maid to do the cleaning, not the people I work for." 

"It's not like pops is going to know, besides this is supposed to be a rest day we have much more work to do tomorrow. You don't want to get tired out just working here like this do you?" He asked, before taking my hands. 

"Just let me do it, okay?" He said looking at me in a way that made me trust him. 

I sighed softly knowing I wasn't going to win with him. 

"Alright." I said honestly a bit tired. 

"Now, go shower so you can get ready for bed, I left clothes for you to wear in my room where you'll sleep." 

"Thank you Yuudai..." I said before walking off. 

That had been the best bath I'd taken in the longest time. I felt completely cleansed, and I remembered how I used to feel like this when my life hadn't fallen apart. After dosing off a little and waking up I got out and dressed quickly. I cleaned the whole bathroom when I was done and walked down stairs quickly without making too much noise. 

Yuudai wasn't in there but the kitchen was cleaned. So I walked into the family room, and there he was on the floor. He was giving up his bed, so I could sleep comfortably. 

"Yuudai..?" I whispered. 

"Yes?" He said opening one eye. 

"Can you come upstairs with me?" 

"Huh? What's wrong?" 

"Just follow me." I told him before walking up stairs. 

He followed me and I walked him into his bedroom. 

"Lay down..." I commanded him standing in front the door so he'd have no place to go. 

He looked at me really funny and then he sat on the bed. 

"Good night Yuudai." 

I bowed leaving the room and closing the door behind me. 

"Michiko!" I heard him whisper loudly but I didn't open back the door, and as I began to walk away he swung open the door and pulled me inside before I knew what was going. 

"Uh... Yuudai I don't think this is a good idea!" I whispered looking up at him as he pinned me to his door. 

"What, you being in the room alone with me while everyone is sleeping? Or me having you pinned to the wall like this?" 

Before I could answer him, I felt those familiar soft lips on mines again. I felt my knees get weak and I was glad he was pinning me up or else I would have hit the floor. He surprised me when his tongue part my lips apart and tasted inside. 

When his hand finally let go of my wrist, I couldn't believe what I was doing. But I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and walked him backwards on his bed. I don't know how long we stayed awake in his bed but I know all I remember was being in his arms…feeling safe … and happy… 


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning I woke up early as usual , and got to work before anyone woke up. I cleaned all their rooms quietly as they slept. Then I quietly woke all my siblings. And we walked home, where they went back to sleep and I did the same; I had a little extra time to get more sleep before going back over.

The next couple of weeks were the easiest, then when months past it got harder because they began building something like a shed and I swept the sawdust and cleaned so much more than usual. Every Saturday Mr. Kubo made us come with him and his sons to the beach with them. Minako began to walking and talking, and Setsuko had her fifth birthday at the Kubo's house. I used my savings to buy all my siblings a gift. I baked an extremely large cake and all and we all ate happily... It was a celebration of getting back to normality then her birthday…

Over time I found out the place they'd been building for months was going to be our new home. Mr. Kubo said He'd gotten other people who desperately needed a house cleaner and would be more than welcome to pay me.

So I took down all the names and addresses down, and started working for this elder lady while Seita took my place helping cleaning even help building the rest of our new home. Helping the old lady, Miss Takahangi was really easy because she didn't have much to do, but what she really needed was someone to help her cook and shower.

She paid me every week instead of every day like Mr. Kubo. One day while I was out shopping for food for Miss Takahangi, I saw that they reopened the bank up. So I went inside and I put all my yen that I made inside the bank in my own personal account. I walked back to her house as she lay in her chair knitting away.

"Oh…Dear, Michiko you're back."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said taking off my shoes and walking into the resting room where she sat and listened to the radio.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, I guess I'll let you go early today."

"Oh no Ma'am, I'll stay longer until you don't need me."

"No ... No... Just make supper and you get back home to your brothers and sisters, ya hear?"

"Yes Ma'am, I hear you loud and clear." I said as I walked to the kitchen to make her dinner.

After I finished I went back to the Kubo's home to go see my siblings. But I found no one inside the house, what I did find was our house was finally done! Even though it was one story house I loved it. I ran inside and found no one inside but Yuudai.

"Where are my siblings?" I yelled because I was panicking it wasn't even like them to leave without me knowing.

"Calm down! They went out to look for beds and dressers."

"Why did you stay behind?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Now if you found no one home, wouldn't you panic?"

"Yes." I said placing down my bag and looking around the beautiful home.

"Well that's why I'm here." He said stretching.

"When we'll they'll be back?"

"I'm guessing in time for dinner."

I looked at Yuudai, still trying to understand why he's in my home rather than his own.

"So why are you in my house and not yours?" I asked uncrossing my arms and looking around the house.

"Your sisters are sleeping in their new room." He said before taking my hand.

I turned and looked at him.

"We haven't had alone time in a long time you know?" He said looking at me directly I my eyes, I could tell he was serious.

"I've been working more, you have too. When do you expect time to be made Yuudai?"

I asked walking with him. Over time, my feeling grew Yuudai, and I know it was the same way for him. We'd never had sex at all, it never crossed my mind but when we laid down that afternoon, it wasn't that it happened so fast. It was just it didn't feel like "just sex" to me .It was more than that. I fell in love with Yuudai, and I just knew he felt the same way. Both of our clothes were completely off as he laid on top me, he looked at me in the most serious way I'd ever seen him.

"Want to do this? There's no turning back once it's gone." He asked.

"I'm sure; I'm more than sure I'm positive."

He was quiet for a really long time, and I didn't know what was going through his head. But then he leaned down and kissed me, what happened next was completely new to me because all I know was something was going inside of me. It felt like my inside was stretching open little by little but at the same time squeezing to close around him. In a weird way if felt really good. Yuudai began moving his hips on top of me. The feeling got better and better and then I felt him push himself hard inside me. Like a tear, a hard pinch inside me made my cry out but Yuudai's lips cut it off. When I stopped whimpering like a little child he pulled his lips away. He looked like he wanted to cry in my eyes, maybe he did but I wasn't sure.

"Want me to stop?" He asked me once again, sounding concerned.

I shook my head reassuring him with kiss.

"Please, make love to me."

Hearing myself say that not only surprised myself but made me blush. He leaned down and kissed me again, parting my lips with his tongue as his he worked his hips on top of me. The feelings of pleasure came rushing back to me, even though there was some still some pain the pleasure took my mind off it. Yuudai's hands stayed on my hips and his lips roamed from my lips to my collarbone and back up again.

I felt in pure bliss in his arms, as he began to pick up his speed, a part of me wanted to feel him even deeper than already did. So I moved my hips upwards, getting a loud groan he cut off by clenching his teeth. My body quivered and felt chilly, I felt my nipples got stiff to the air as beads of sweat rolled off of our bodies. Yuudai brought his head down and licked over one of them as his hands massaged and played with the other.

As his tongue flicked repeatedly over one nipple, his hand did the same except I couldn't feel his mouth on the other. As before, it aroused me more making my womanhood call for him more, showing its own way of wanting him. He grunted in pleasure before lifting his head and kissing me deeply. I broke the kiss and kissed on his neck giving it a light bite.

Yuudai whispered out my name which turned me on more. I lifted my legs to his hips and wrapped them around him; he sat up propped on his knees and leaned his hips downward. Forceful thrusts each time went deeper inside me, making me cry out loudly. Yuudai didn't bother to muffle them; rather he listened to how he was making me feel good.

And damn, if felt so good the way he was ramming his thick manhood inside me. My inner walls tighten around him and huge pressure built up inside me, I didn't have a clue what was going to happen but I was in so much pleasure I didn't want it to stop so I didn't tell him how I was feeling but the intensity started building up.

More and more each thrust inside me made me cry out, and just as I felt like exploding Yuudai hit something inside me that made that built up ecstasy reach its peak. It washed over me like tidal wave in the ocean and I climaxed for the first time in my life and I love the feeling. even though my feelings of pleasure didn't end Yuudai added onto it, making a hot splash run inside me. I closed my eyes holding in my tears as my whole body quivered.

Yuudai looked down at me, and I looked back up at him blushing wildly he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I love you Michiko, you and you alone." He said pulling himself out of me and lying next to me, pulling the blankets over us.

I was flattered and I leaned in and kissed his cheek making him smile.

"I love you too Yuudai."

I smiled and yawned softly, when I looked out the sun was going down. I look down at Yuudai, who was sound asleep I figured it better if I didn't wake him up. I slowly moved myself out of him embrace as bad as I didn't want to, but I needed to. I thought if Mr. Kubo caught us like this, he'd surely fire me.

Then I quickly put my clothes on and I ran into the bathroom looking inside the mirror, looking back at me where big brown hues. My long black hair was slightly ruffled which I quickly combed with my fingers.

My once pale skin was tan and flushed with red, so I washed my face in cold water. I quickly walked back into the room and folded his clothes neatly next to him as if he came out the shower and went to bed without clothes, like I usually did for him. I ran out our house and into the Kubos', washing my hands I quickly began preparing a large dinner hopefully to distract them long enough for Yuudai to wake up. I finished mostly everything.

I began chopping fruits; holding the large melon in my right hand I found myself panicking as I heard the truck door close. I raised my hand with the knife shaking as I sliced through a melon, because of my unsettled nerves the butcher went into the palm of my hand. I screamed loudly falling down to the floor.

"What happened?"Mr. Kubo asked rushing in the house.

"Taro! Go 'getta rag an' Yoshiro go get me some got water. Be still girl."

He said holding my wrist tightly; For and elder man he had a strong grip.

"Count to three out loud for me..." I looked up at him and his small beaded black eyes stared hard at me.

"Go ahead, girl, aint gone do no good 'round this house with a knife in ya hand."

That made me smile hearing him say that but I guess that what he wanted but he smiled before yanking it out. I screamed loudly, my lungs hurt just doing that and I felt sick like I wanted to throw up because I'd never seen so much blood.

Mr. Kubo's voice was telling Seita to go find Yuudai... seemed to be getting farther and farther away from me. I felt like I was being pulled into an icy cold black pool of darkness. That's when my spinning world caught view of Yuudai.

"Yuu... dai..."

Was all I could pull myself to say, I couldn't believe I was passing out over blood but it just made me feel so sick... I don't even remember after that. I just was waking up in my bed, with Yuudai sitting on the floor next to my futon.

"You're finally awake!" He said so relieved.

"You've missed two whole days... of work, so now you're over booked. I tried taking your place but most people don't want anyone but you..."

Yuudai said with a bitter sadness on his face he leaned down and kissed me. I hadn't the strength to kiss back, I felt like I hadn't slept in days.

"I'm fine, I'll pay your father back all the yen I owe for all this trouble I've caused."

Yuudai shook his head.

"Because of the war you know medicine is pricey Michiko; the stitches in your hand were so expensive it may take you at least two months worth of work to pay him back. So now the heat has been taken out of your house to pay for your injury."

Him saying that made me sit up and I got of the bed.

"I have to get to work." I told him.

"But you need your rest!"

"That can wait..." I yelled running out of the house and into Yuudai's home.

"Mr. Kubo!" I yelled, running inside.

"Eh... chile'? You finally awake I see."

"Yeah and... I know about everything! You told me before there were people who really needed my help and be more than welcome to pay me... I need the person with the highest payments." I was frantic, weak, and filled with adrenaline all at the same time.

"Not now lil' girl, you ain't anythin' but a wounded bird. You just wait till you heal up nice and well. Your kids can stay ere' till you git yo'self together"

"No." I said sternly.

"Eh?" He looked up from a rocking chair he was sanding down.

"No! You've done so much right now I need to make this out on my own, and I thank God you've been helping me. But... it's time I get off my butt! The address Mr. Kubo. I dont care what they do, if they are willing to pay me the most I go through anything to pay you back; and get on my feet."

I nearly shouted extending my hand.

"'Ere, don't say I ain't warn you. But you wanna go work for the General of the Army Force. He's a real ass, but you ain't 'ere it from me."

He said lifting up his straw hat and giving a small crumbled paper as if he questioned if he really wanted to give it to me in the first place.

"Pack ye' stuff; he wants you to stay for a couple of weeks."

"How many?"

"Three..." Mr. Kubo sighed turning his back to me, attending to his project.

"They'll be fine, I'll take care of em, and because you don't want much help. It'll be out yer' pay as if you were still working here. Ye' best be on your best behavior ye' hear me!" He said loudly making me jump.

"Yes ." I said knowing he cared for me and considered us as his own.

I smiled before running out his house and into ours not too far off. I ran inside and went into my room where I saw my things packed in a suitcase for me. All of my siblings standing there... The little ones clearly crying with their heads down. Minako slowly took baby steps towards me "Mama!" She began running as fast as her small feet could take her. When she reached me, I kneeled down and hugged her and the rest of them followed hugging me tightly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" I cried hugging tightly not wanting to let them go.

I didn't want to leave, is all I knew. But if it promised them a better life then I'd die for them too. After our long good byes, a wagon came for me; I guessed Mr. Kubo called one in for me. I waved as I was taken off into a different town, I don't know how long that trip was but I made up all my missing sleep in that one ride. I was woken by the man who was driving the wagon.

"Ma'am?"

He called as he lightly shook my shoulder. I woke up startled, not by him but by the general's home. It was a mansion, and I wondered how in this day in age in the war. How he kept his home so beautiful, I guessed maybe because it was so far away from so many towns. But I slowly stepped out of the wagon and walked up the cobblestone stairs and found my way to the main door.

A nice dark brown auburn wood door, I would have knocked on the door if I thought they'd hear me from such a big house. I rang the door bell, and what seemed like forever was only a coulple minutes before someone came to the door. A very old man who looked like he was going to die any second. Now I realized that I would be needed for the least three weeks. but was going to be more than that. So I wondered why the General lied saying only three weeks...

"Hello..." He said opening the door wider for me, I picked up my things and I walked inside.

My throat tightened and I went short of breath, the floor made of dark passion purple and the creamy white marble banister twirled it's way up the leading stairs of a jade green carpet.

"Come... let me show you where you'll be staying..."

The old man said breaking away my attention and seeing how far he was down the hall I had to run a little just to catch up. I couldn't wait to see my room; I could only imagine how breath taking it would be. But I found myself disappointed when I had a stuffy room that smelt like saw dust. There were no windows, and the bed was just a mat on the dirty floor with a thin blanket with holes in them.

"Put your bags in here, and then we'll head to the General's office."

I put my things inside and he closed the door, we headed down a corridor with mirrors for walls. I knew that every day I'd have to be cleaning those mirrors, but as I thought how terrible it would be - The pay would be enormous, and whenever I wanted to quit I could. We'd just gotten to the General's office and he opened the door and I followed behind.

"This is the new girl Mr. Kubo has requested for you."

The old butler said before bowing and leaving me alone in the room with the General. He was fat, with what looked like four chins to me. I wondered how he ever became a General in the first place. He had a thick brown mustache that went to down his face and stopped and his chin, the only bald patch he had besides in the center of his head. He gave me look like I was a juicy piece of food, as he licked his lips staring me up and down. I stepped back feeling dirty and uncomfortable.

"What's your name?"

He asked in a rasping voice that boomed.

"Michiko."

"Michiko, eh? How old are you anyway?"

"17, I'll be 18 shortly."

I said hearing my own voice shaken.

"Mnh, yes. You'll do well. Come here girl."

He commanded still licking his lips. I was so nervous I couldn't move at first but my brain did all the work moving my legs because my body was trying to fight and run away. When I finally got to the front of his desk he walked from behind it and stood in front me. He put his hand on the front of my dress, and he tore it. I screamed loudly and pulled back but his heavy meaty hands holding me in place.

"Stop moving girl! I'm just looking at you!"

I closed my eyes tightly as torn away all my clothes, and when I felt his hands reach for my underwear I screamed louder than the last and began to cry. My heart was racing, and I was freaking out. Was he going to rape me? Was someone going to come in and stop him? Or... was this the normal behavior he had and everyone was going ignore it. I was wishing Yuudai would run into the room any second.

"Oh? You're a screamer? I like that."

He chuckled tearing them off like it was paper. He held both my wrists tightly as I struggled to break free, then he suddenly threw down me on the floor like a doll. I looked up at him still crying, and covering myself.

"You get two meals a day, breakfast and dinner; you make no calls on my phone. You can mail your family whenever you please, but you can only wash your clothes once a week. I dont have money to spend on you; so you can smell good. You'll clean from when the sun rises till after the sun has set and the sky is dark."

He commanded still staring at me. I looked up at him with so much fear; I could tell he fed off of it. The corners of his mouth had white crust and saliva was building as he spoke.

"Now... get out of my sight before I decide to keep you in here with me."

He joked, but I didn't find it funny as I picked up my ripped clothes and ran out of his office crying, I ran down the corridor and back into the room I stayed in. I slammed the door, while huffing for air I looked down on the door knob to lock the door but there was no lock. That's when I knew I was never going to be safe from the greedy, fat ass general...

"Yuudai..." I cried softly as I slid down the door. I wanted to leave for not only myself but for Yuudai, but I stayed for my siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks passed but felt like three years, I've actually been here for two months now. I'd gain weight, rather than losing from the food I hardly ate. My waistline was growing more and more every couple of days and my clothes were harder to fit. It wasn't till General called a 'Fat Whore', when I realized I was pregnant. It wasn't that I had much of a stomach, just a hard bump I could easily hide. I was having Yuudai's child and he hadn't even known yet. 

They hadn't written back since a month ago, when they said they ran into money trouble. But I was getting too tired; working like this was too much for me. My long black hair, had grown gray strands from the stress I endured, I felt ugly and old. I had my 18th birthday sitting in a musty room lying in my mat. The good thing was that pay was good just like I thought too. Every chance I got I put all my savings inside of the bank. 

Right now, I'm sitting here scrubbing the General's back who probably couldn't reach his own back with a ten foot back scrubber. I thought rude bitter thoughts when I had to stupid tasks as such. When I was done, he got climbed out the tub and I drained out the tub. He was standing behind me like he was waiting on something from me. 

"Sir?" I said looking up at him with an irritated facial expression. 

"We go through this every time I get out the shower, dry me off you dumb wench." He commanded as he rolled his eyes at me. 

I sighed softly getting his towel and started with his back, every day I pretended I didn't know what he wanted so maybe I wouldn't have to dry off his hairy back. But he always remembered and I always had to dry it down. When I got to his leg I dried it quickly to get his disgusting manhood away from my face. As I was about to stand he pulled my hair. 

"Ahhh!" I screamed not fighting because he had pulled so tightly it almost felt like strands were ripping out my scalp.

"Hey, you know you may be a whore but I see how you look at me. A man with money and power turns you on. I know how women like you work, so how about you forget about that country bumpkin waiting home for you. Once you get rid of the bastard inside you, I'm going to make you my woman. I mean, I put your slutty ass on my will, the least you can do is pleasure you're Master. Or else those dirt bags who keep writing you will die of hunger like they are now. Choice is yours." 

He said with a smirk on his face. 

Like he was doing me a favor? Why in hell would I endure any more than I have? 

For the first time his words insulted me, it all made sense, he was stopping the letters from them to me. I stood up and he threw me to the floor, I fell backwards on my back and he climbed his heavy body on top me. Millions of thoughts raced through my head, my heart started pumping like crazy. My siblings, Mr. Kubo's family, Yuudai... and our baby together I worked so hard to earn; I ask the Lord to damn me if I let anyone take it away without a fight. I didn't scream though because another thought ran thru my head. 'General put my name in the will!' I struggled as he torn my clothes off. 

"Mnh... you have such a nice tan..." 

He said rubbing the little bump in my stomach. 

"I've always wanted to fuck a pregnant girl!" 

He smiled licking his lips. My eyes watered at the thought of anything on his disgusting body going inside me; I started to myself towards the tub. 

"Oh? You want it in tub?" 

He asked making me feel low as he picked me up like a rag doll by one of my wrist. With my other hand I grabbed the wooden back scrubber and I swung with all the energy I had to the side of his head. He threw me across the bathroom screaming out in pain. My heart started racing, because if the other maids or butlers heard they'd tell and I'd go to jail and never help my siblings back at home.

He was stumbling out the bathroom and even though he tossed me; I was slightly dizzy… was I? Or was it everything that was happening so quickly with the thoughts in my head. I walked behind him quickly and I hit him again. He fell over and I lifted the back scrubbed and I beat the side of his head till I was covered in his blood and he was no longer moving. And just to be safe I brought it down on his skull as hard as I could making the three inch thick wooden stick break across his head. 

I huffed out of breath but I didn't waste any time jumping his tub and washing myself. I dried with his towel and at the moment I didn't care it'd been on his body previously. Letting out a sigh again I picked up my clothes and I ran all the way from his quarters to my room. I dressed in the in a clean shirt that looked exactly like the one covered in the General's blood. I ran into the resting room and I threw my bloody clothes inside the fireplace and turning up the gas on it.

I was completely out of breath but I kept running into the main corridor and swung open the front door, then I pushed the pillar with an expensive vase and knocked it over making the pillar and vase break. My feet took me as fast as they could back into my room. I quietly closed my room door and sat down in my mat. In maybe, around two minutes I heard a number of footsteps and people talking wondering what was going on. So I didn't look like the culprit that I really was. I went out asking what was wrong in a groggy voice. 

"Someone one must have tried to break in." 

One of the maids said looking around. 

"Was anything stolen?" 

I asked trying to seem concern. 

"No, not that I kn- ." 

"AHHHHHHHH!" One of maids screamed. 

We all rushed to the sounds of her voice, which was the General's bathroom. There he was just the way I left him, but I hadn't realized the amount of blood that left his sinful body. I felt my world slipping away, instead of fighting the feeling I went with it. 

"Oh My goodness! Michiko!" 

The younger maid called my name. I felt her hands on my body trying to hold it up before I knew what was going on I was staring into this familiar darkness. 

When I woke up I was in the bed and the same maid was fanning me while there was a cooling cloth on my head. 

"You've been sleeping all day dearie, I had a doctor come in a check on the baby and you. He said you need to eat more, but otherwise the baby is fine…I don't know if you remember but the General was murdered last night." 

"What!" I said loudly, sitting up abruptly; Suddenly everything played back in my head in a fast forward motion. 

"Careful dearie, now between me and you I think he got what was coming to him. Investigators said that it was an assassination! But whoever did it, good work on their part because being the General's niece, I know I'm getting something out that damn will." 

She smiled a warming smile and winked at me. 

"Will I be able to go home?" I asked looking down. 

"Of course! I bet your family is worried sick about you. But you'll have to wait after the funeral and then he'll appoint what things go to family and friends." 

"Well... if you don't mind Yuki, I'm going to go back to sleep." I sighed softly rubbing my stomach feeling for the first time since I stepped into this mansion. 

"Alright, dearie." She said as I laid down, she covered me with a blanket. 

During the funeral I saw no one who shed a tear except for this elder woman. Yuki told me that it General's wife, I hadn't even known but I guessed she really did morn him or was just hell of an actress. 

"Good news just keeps coming! What joy that the war is over, heh?" Yuki asked me. 

"The war is over?" I asked not sure I really heard her. 

"Yeah, The Japanese Surrendered..." She said before standing up as everyone slowly started leaving. 

I followed with millions of thoughts running thru my head. Seita's dad would finally come home and I'd never see them again. I don't even know where I'd go from here. But my thought was sliced short when Yuki grabbed my hand and we started running. She took me into a room where other people were going inside. 

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously trying to keep pace. 

"Going to go find out what we get since that old dog is dead." Yuki said with a smile on her face. 

We sat in the room for what felt like hours and I was getting sleepy till I heard my name called and I stood up to show respect. The amount of yen General left in my name was enough to buy at least 4 homes. I couldn't contain myself, I cheered out loud and Yuki got up and cheered with me. We didn't bother to hear everyone else because we knew what we were getting and we ran out the room. I hugged her tightly blessing her the best in her life; and she did the same to me… 

Sitting here on my way home I remembered our good byes, but then I thought about my family. Seeing them all waving when I got home. when I finally reached the home, there was no one there waiting for me, when I walked inside, there was different family living inside there. They said I could find Mr. Kubo in his house, and I went in there and Taro and Yoshiro was the only ones there. 

"Where's Seita and the others?" I asked trying not to become frantic. 

Tara looked at me with a sheepishly look that he always carried on his face. 

"Oh your back... Well, let me put you up date you since you finally want to show up miss "I'm so rich I don't need my family". My father is dead. Yuudai is gone off to, the Lord knows where, and your family is in that little hole you were all cursed to – OH! And! It seems you're having the General's baby! Congrats slut, wait till I tell Yuudai." He shot off with so much venom. I had come out so quickly I couldn't even reply let alone swallow it all in. 

I got pissed off but instead telling him was what going on with me I put a message to his head and ran home. 

"The baby is Yuudai's!" 

I was only gone a couple months! How is it that is dead? How? Why? Why did Yuudai leave? Did he think I stayed with General and ran off with another woman? Why did Taro let my siblings stay with them! Why! Why? 

I yelled running home with all the heavy things I had. I kicked them down the grassy hill and ran down there. I ran into the cave out of breath there... all of them was lying on the mat. Covered in dirt and bugs on them... 

"Seita! Set-!" I screamed crying so hard I was choking on spit. 

"Mama?" 

Minako's voice called. I ran to her kneeling down and picking up her frail body. 

"Thank God you're all still alive!" I cried loudly.

"Mama's here, Minako! Mama is here!" 

I stood up laying Minako down. 

"Mama's going to be right back!" 

I yelled running out the cave, I ran up the dirt path running grabbing one of my bags. I ran all the way to the market, I bought all the food I could carry. I ran back exhausted but my feet wouldn't let me fall. Tears kept falling from my face thinking about what I would do if they died, I wouldn't be able to live myself. 

My throat tightened it felt like someone jammed an apple down my throat and covered my mouth. I slid down the grassy hill and I gave Minako water, at first she wouldn't drink it. But I wouldn't stop putting it to her lips till she drank every last drop from the bottle of water. 

I laid her back down and I nursed all of them back to a decent health. I cried the whole time wondering why Yuudai would leave them like this. I thought maybe he was ashamed of what had happened. But I couldn't believe he'd run off like that, I wondered if he knew I was having his child and I never went to the General would he have left me to suffer and die? I washed them all one by one. Scrubbing them down with the expensive soap I took of General's bathroom. 

I robbed him down of everything he owned and more before I left ways with Yuki – matter of fact we both took everything we cooked before leaving. I took my time and combed their hair, taking out as much as lice as I possibly could. I laid down clean blanket for them to lie on. I stayed up to make sure if they needed anything I was there. When their normal appetite came back I went out to the market buy more and more food. 

Early next day I went into town looking for a house, it took only three days before I found a nice three story house for us to live on. It even had a back yard for them to play in; I paid for in full so I the house was in my name. The same day I bought furniture and filled and fixed every room I could. I came back home late that night and they were all sitting on the floor eating. I did what I had to like before; this time I had the yen to make it all happen in one day. 

"Come on... put some clothes on... we have to leave here." 

"We're not going anywhere with you Michiko." 

Seita said, I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. 

"I don't care how you're much your pissed at me. I said put some damn clothes on and let's go!" 

I yelled loudly making Minako burst into tears. 

"Shh... Shh... Mama's sorry for yelling. Come let's go get some food, would you like that?" 

I asked her as I put a shirt on her. 

"Michiko where are we going?" Masuyo asked. 

"You'll find out when we get there I said as I stood with Minako in my arms. When they were fully dressed we walked up the grassy hill for the very last time in our lives and we walked towards town. They complained while walked, so I held Minako in one arm and Setsuko in the other arm while Seita held Masuyo on his back. I got to the house and opened the door letting them inside. 

"Who's house is this..?" Seita asked. 

"It's our home..." 

I said closing the door behind us... 

Six and a half months later after I gave birth to my son Kazuki , He had black hair like me instead of the brown hair I expected him to have; but he carried his father's unique gray eyes. Everything was well for us. They started school, and Seita had a job even. I sent yen to Taro and Yoshiro to repay for my long away. I was sitting in a chair singing Kazuki to sleep when I heard knocking on the door. It was around the time Masuyo and Setsuko came home from school so I walked to the door with my sleeping child in my arms. I slowly opened the door to find Yuudai standing on the other side. 

"Michiko! I've finally found you!" He said happily with his arms out. But I didn't go into his arms; I just stood there staring at him. 

"Found me? Where did you go?" I asked honestly uninterested. 

"To look for you! But when I go to the General's they told me you no longer worked there. I even wrote you bunch of letters saying if you got this I was going to go find living for us!" 

"By the time that would have happened my family would have been dead! When did you get back?" I practically hissed at him. 

"Couple weeks ago, I've got my own business down at the at the fishing bank." 

"Have you a woman now?" 

"No one but you Michiko." He said smiling at me; that same smile that warmed my soul. 

"So you haven't slept with any other woman?" 

"Of course not! I would never! Did you forget what I told you the day before you left?" 

He asked with a hurtful look on his face. 

"No..." I said moving away from the door and walking back into the resting room as he walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"So who's the little guy in your hand? Was he another orphan and you took him in?" 

He asked standing in front me as I laid Kazuki down in his bed. 

"He's your son..." 

I said looking up at him, and he looked back at me trying to find a hint of some type of joke in my eyes. But I didn't change my gaze and he stumbled towards me and fell on his knees. 

"Michiko... why didn't you tell me..?" 

He asked wrapping his big arms around me holding me tightly. I began to cry uncontrollably in his arms as I hugged him back. 

"Why didn't you come sooner? Or take them with you? Why did you make the choices you made Yuudai?" I sobbed. 

"Because I thought it was best at the time." He replied calmly. 

I lifted his head and made him look me in the eyes, I was going to ask him something that had been pondering my mind for months... 

"Yuudai…. If you had a second chance... would you change anything?" 

"In a heartbeat, but I wouldn't dare change talking to you." 

He said before leaning up and kissing me, with the same soft lips that took my breath the first time it touched mine... and did the same thing again... 


End file.
